<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cats Go Meow In The Night by mingi_stolemyweave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325682">The Cats Go Meow In The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave'>mingi_stolemyweave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mingi in Lingerie, Mingi in a skirt, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Wooyoung gives Mingi more bad ideas, use of gags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingi_stolemyweave/pseuds/mingi_stolemyweave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San meets Mingi’s parents and all goes well, even when they end up having a night full of sex just doors away from where the Songs are sleeping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Corrupt Someone with Choi San [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cats Go Meow In The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just walked out of the airport terminal, rolling their suitcases behind them as they headed outside of Gate B. </p><p>Mingi looked around at the sea of people who milled about, spotting the face of his mother in the crowd. A big grin spread across his face as he took off without a warning, running towards her, leaving a slightly shocked San behind him.</p><p>San caught up to him, watching as his tall body engulfed his mother in a hug. After they pulled away, she finally noticed that he was standing there as well.</p><p>“Oh, hello. You must be the friend Mingi was talking about.” </p><p>He bowed politely to her, “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Mom, this is Choi San.”</p><p>The two boys shared a loving look before quickly looking away, not wanting Mrs. Song to think something was up with them.</p><p>“Well, nice to meet you. Let’s get you two out of here so that we can get home.”</p><p>They followed the older woman out of the airport and to a cab. San helped the driver put their luggage in the trunk before sliding into the backseat. Once he sat down, he tried to hide his displeasure when he saw that Mrs. Song had sat in the middle seat, separating him from his boyfriend.</p><p>San stayed quiet for most of the ride, listening as Mingi and his mother caught up with each other. He bounced his knee as he stole glances at the brunette, biting his lip to keep from smiling too much.</p><p>—————</p><p>The cab pulled up in front of a large house with an expansive yard. San’s eyes widened slightly when he looked out the window. The house looked to be three times the size of his own.</p><p>“Holy shi-“ He said under his breath, stopping himself from cursing.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi looked over at him and smiled shyly. He always hated the size of his house, wishing he could have grown up in a normal, two-story home like most of his friends.</p><p>When they stepped out, six of their staff lined up to greet them.</p><p>“Welcome home, Lady Song, Young Master Mingi.” An older woman with graying hair said with a smile, glancing over at San after speaking.</p><p>Mingi smiled widely and reached out to pull her into a hug, “You know that you don’t have to be formal like that towards me, Ms. Kim!”</p><p>She just laughed in response after being released from the hug. Ms. Kim then turned towards San.</p><p>“Welcome, you must be Mingi’s friend, Mr. Choi.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, just call me San though.”</p><p>“Come on, boys. We need to get you two settled.” Mrs. Song said quickly.</p><p> —————</p><p>San had been placed in the guest room beside Mingi’s bedroom. They were now sitting on Mingi’s bed, looking out the window at the city skyline in the distance. He gently squeezed the brunette’s hand, running his thumb over the boy’s knuckles.</p><p>“I think I might sneak in tonight to sleep with you.” He brought his hand up to his lips and kissed each of his knuckles.</p><p>Mingi’s face flushed with heat, “Okay...that’s fi-fine with me, hyung.”</p><p>They met each other’s eyes and took a moment to let their gazes roam over the other’s face. San inched forward, bringing a hand up to cup the younger’s cheek.</p><p>The taller male’s breath hitched as he did the same, meeting him halfway. Their lips moved together softly in a chaste kiss, both taking the time to reminisce the feeling of the other’s warmth.</p><p>A loud knock on the large wooden door of the bedroom sent them pulling apart and scurrying to different sides of the bed, trying their best not to look too suspicious. The door opened to reveal one of the workers, her eyes cast down towards the floor in a bout of shyness.</p><p>“I’ve come to alert you that dinner is ready, they are waiting in the dining room for you both.” She gave a small bow before leaving, pulling the door shut behind her.</p><p>The two looked at each other and smiled, relieved that they hadn’t gotten caught. Mingi leaned in and gave San a small peck on the lips before he got up, making his way towards the door, looking over his shoulder once to make sure the other was coming.</p><p>San, a dopey grin on his face, followed closely behind his boyfriend. He’d noticed that the taller male was starting to get bolder, initiating moves first more often.</p><p>—————</p><p>When they arrived at the dining room, they found Mingi’s parents already seated at the table. They bowed before taking their seats across from the older couple. San shifted, slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of Mr. Song. But that was quickly diminished when the man broke into a wide smile.</p><p>“You must be Mingi’s friend, San. It’s nice to meet you. I trust you’ve been keeping him out of trouble while he’s been away from us.”</p><p>Mingi, who had been taking sips from his glass of water, choked at his words. He started coughing violently and San had to pat his back and coax him to drink more water.</p><p>Mr. Song just looked at them with a spark of amusement hidden in his brown eyes, while Mrs. Song on the other hand, was repeatedly asking if her son was alright.</p><p>His coughing subdued and the two were quick to reassure that they were keeping out of trouble. Oh, how far from the truth that statement was. Mingi knew that his mother would probably double over and die right there on the spot if she knew her son was sexually active, let alone with another male.</p><p>Luckily, dinner was soon served and the four thanked the chef for the meal before they dug in, otherwise silent save for the occasional chatter. After dinner, they retired to the living area where San listened with great interest as the older couple told stories of Mingi and his brother when they were younger. This led to a very red faced Mingi who ended up trying to hide himself in the shorter male’s side, wanting nothing more than to escape this embarrassment.</p><p>Mr. Song quietly took note of their behavior, finding it humorous at how touchy his son was with the other. Growing up, Mingi avoided physical contact with the same sex as much as he could in fear of one of the strict church members or his mother taking it in the wrong context and labeling him a sinner. </p><p>Mrs. Song seemed to be completely oblivious to what was really going on, not giving the small touches here and there a second thought because she was so sure that her son was as straight as a line, when he was really about as straight as a circle.</p><p>—————</p><p>As it neared nine o’clock, the Songs decided to turn in for the night but not before Mrs. Song told them to stay quiet if they were going to be up longer. But given the position that the two boys were currently in, being quiet was far from Mingi’s thoughts.</p><p>It all started about an hour after Mingi’s parents went to bed. San had quietly made his way into his bedroom and laid down in the bed with the other. What started out as gentle, loving kisses, soon turned to sloppy open mouthed ones.</p><p>Mingi was situated on San’s lap with his thighs straddling his waist. He shivered as cool air met his skin as San hiked his shirt up, wanting desperately to feel the smooth skin against the pads of his fingers. </p><p>His mind was slightly fogged up as he felt the older male force his tongue between his parted lips, taking his time to lick over every inch of Mingi’s mouth that he could reach. The brunette gripped at San’s shoulders as he took control of the kiss, sucking with earnest on his tongue.</p><p>As soon as he felt San’s hand slip between their bodies, the younger pulled away, earning a displeased noise in response. He took a deep breath as he looked over San’s face, taking in his kiss swollen lips, slick with saliva. He remembered something else that Wooyoung had told him and he wanted to try it, especially if the response was anything close to the one he got on the plane.</p><p>“Sannie, wait right here, I need to go do some things.” </p><p>He left before the other could respond, grabbing a small bag that was set neatly on the chair by his bathroom. He entered and locked the door behind him before he sat on the cold tile floor and dumped the contents of the bag out. </p><p>Wooyoung had been so generous enough that he gifted Mingi the items that he would need, saying that “San’s going to lose his shit and fuck you into oblivion if you wear this.”</p><p>Mingi picked up the dainty pair of pink lace panties, looking at them for a few seconds before he set them aside, eyes spotting what he needed first. He was so glad Wooyoung showed him how to put this stuff on or he would be completely lost. He stood up and wiggled out of his clothing until he stood naked, a pink leather garter belt in one hand. </p><p>He gently slid it up his body until it sat comfortably on his waist before he fastened the parts that went around his thighs. He then slid the panties on and took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror. The cut of the panties went nicely with his body, making the swell of his ass look slightly bigger. He then picked up the last part of the outfit, a black pleated skirt. He slid it on and then did a turn, admiring the way he looked. He felt, well he felt pretty, there was no other way to describe it.</p><p>—————</p><p>San was just about to go back to his room to take care of his problem himself when the door opened. He was not expecting the sight that was before him.</p><p>“Holy mother of fuck-“ He hissed, eyes blown to the size of saucers.</p><p>Mingi looked nervous as he made his way towards the bed, stopping only when his legs were between San’s. “Do you like it?”</p><p>The dark haired boy tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. But just as Mingi looked as if he were starting to regret his decision, San snapped out of it and grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist.</p><p>“Are you trying to kill me, Mingi?”</p><p>The younger answered with as squeak as he was pulled forward and then flipped onto his back with San between his legs. Any nervousness he’d felt before had finally subdued and was replaced with excitement and anticipation, waiting to see what the other would do with him.</p><p>San hummed as he ran his hands up and down the smooth skin on the insides of the other’s thighs. Relishing in the sight of Mingi’s thighs twitching under his touch.</p><p>“You really know just what to do to drive me over the edge. It’s almost like sometimes you just want me to lose it and take it all out on you.” </p><p>A loud smack resonated through the quiet room as the older brought his hand down hard on the meatly flesh of the younger’s thigh. Mingi whined and reached for him.</p><p>“San...please.” Mingi already seemed to be needy for the other.</p><p>“Hm, if you want me to play with you, beg.”</p><p>A shiver ripped through the taller male’s body, loving it when San started ordering him around.</p><p>“Please, San...I just want you in me. I want you to make me feel full, I want you to keep going until I’m a crying mess and can’t take anymore.”</p><p>The dark haired boy bit his bottom lip, a look of satisfaction on his face. “Alright, lift your skirt up for me and spread your legs.”</p><p>Mingi did as he was told and heard San curse under his breath, saying something about his panties. After a few moments, he felt a warm breath against his abdomen. He looked down in time to see San taking the top of his panties between his teeth. He watched as he pulled them down his thighs and off him.</p><p>“Pretty.”</p><p>The brunette keened at the sudden praise and spread his legs further, shamelessly showing off for San. The other male chuckled and pulled a packet of lube from his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth.</p><p>“Legs back.”</p><p>Mingi automatically complied as he pulled his knees up to his chest, hooking his arms under them to keep them in place.</p><p>“So good for me.” San hummed as he generously applied lube to his fingers.</p><p>He kept an eye on the other as he circled his middle finger around the furl of Mingi’s hole, chuckling softly as he watched it quiver in response to his touch. San finally dipped the tip of his finger in just past the rim, Mingi clenching in response before his hole seemed as if it were trying to swallow the appendage.</p><p>“Greedy, are we?”</p><p>Mingi whimpered softly and tried to push his hips back to get San’s finger deeper in him. He was met with a stinging smack on the thigh, which the older then began to rub it soothingly.</p><p>“You should know by now that I’m the one who’s in charge here, not you. Got it?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>San took his time opening the younger up, ignoring the disgruntled pleas for him to hurry up. Finally Mingi stopped and just laid there, trying his hardest to be patient so that he would get what he wanted.</p><p>After what seemed like hours, San pulled his four fingers from Mingi’s now loosened hole with a lewd pop. Mingi watched from between his legs as the older male started to discard his clothing before getting back on the bed.</p><p>San’s fingers found their way under the other’s skirt and to his cock, which was now swollen, the head an angry red. Mingi mewled at his touch, his cock having been forgotten as he was being opened up.</p><p>“Ready, baby?” He asked as he thumbed the head of the younger’s length.</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>San smiled and withdrew his hand, moving to sit with his back against the headboard. The brunette watched him with eager eyes until he was instructed to ride him. Mingi wasted no time positioning himself in the older’s lap, greedily sitting down in one motion so that San was fully sheathed inside of him.</p><p>“Woah, take it easy, princess. I’m not going anywhere.” The dark haired boy grabbed him by the face, making sure he was looking at him.</p><p>“I know, sir...I just couldn’t wait any longer.”</p><p>As Mingi spoke, he began grinding his hips in a circular motion, biting his bottom lip as this action stretched him open even more. After taking a minute or two to adjust, he slowly lifted his body before coming back down, hard. A high pitched moan was ripped from his throat and San clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him.</p><p>“Seems like you’re not that worried about your parents hearing you.”</p><p>The brunette just let out a muffled moan and continued lifting himself up and then slamming back down onto San’s girth. San groaned each time he came back down. Mingi was tight, insides slick with lube and precome. He wouldn’t mind if he died like this.</p><p>Mingi leaned forward and gripped the older’s shoulder, letting muffled moans into the crook of his neck as his movements slowed, his body starting to get tired from the amount of work. San noticed this and pushed the other boy onto his back so that he could take a break. He placed one of Mingi’s legs up on his shoulder and let the other rest on the bed. </p><p>This new angle let him thrust right into that sensitive bundle of nerves, forcing an endless stream of moans and incoherent words from the younger’s mouth. San was quick to reach for the discarded panties and shove the fabric into Mingi’s mouth, who widened his eyes in surprise before they rolled back into his head at one particularly hard thrust.</p><p> </p><p>The two didn’t stop until it was just after one in the morning. Mingi’s stomach was slightly bloated from how much semen had been poured into him. His body was tired and completely spent so he was grateful when San told him to just sleep and that he would take care of everything.</p><p>They got up seven hours later for breakfast. San gave his lover an abundance of morning kisses before they started getting dressed. Mingi took some pain medicine that the older had brought and tried his best to hide his discomfort as they made their way to the dining table.</p><p>“Did you guys sleep well? I didn’t, the neighbor’s cats seemed to be howling all night long. I was tempted to go over their and say something.” Mrs. Song said</p><p>Little did she know that that howling was really from her son getting his ass destroyed right there, just doors down from their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you guys think of having Mingi trying to top San next time? Leave any suggestions of things you’d like to see. Comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>